Need
by TheHopelessRomantic95
Summary: The sequel to Want..  Read and Review!
1. Wrong

"_This isn't going to be easy."_

'This shouldn't have happened.' Shayera thought as she woke up. Right now she was lying on her back, it was a little uncomfortable but she got used to it, and John was lying beside her. He was on his stomach with his face on her stomach. They were both nude under the sheets.

"Oh no." She groaned covering her face with her hands.

"What's wrong?" The only other person in the room asked.

With her eyes closed and her hands still in front of her face she replied. "We slept together." He pulled himself up closer to her face.

"Hey." He said softly. "It's alright."

He was now close enough that he could cup her face and kiss her. Shayera dropped her arms and wrapped them around his neck and gave in.

"I love you Shayera" he said as he pulled away for air.

"I know." Shayera replied looking down towards the ex-marine.

After a while John left to go home and Shayera went back to the watchtower. Seeing that it was lunch time, she went to the cafeteria. She sat at her usual table. She sat with her elbows on the table, shoulders slumped and hands over her face. "How'd it go?" Carter asked as he approached.

"It didn't go as planned." She replied not moving.

As he sat down he asked "Well what happened?" Shayera looked up and told him the whole story.

When John got home, all he could do was think. 'I slept with Shayera.' 'I love Shayera.' 'When can I see her again?' He hardly thought of Mari, he didn't think of her at all. When she finally came to his mind, it was hours later when she called him.

"Hey Boo. I was thinking we could go for Chinese tonight. And I don't mean the place by your apartment." He barely managed not to groan. That little Chinese place was like a second home. She never liked that place. 'Shayera did.' He thought.

"Look Mari. Tonight I just want to stay in. We could do something tomorrow if you'd like." He heard her sigh.

"That's fine John. It sounds like you have things to think about. I'll talk to you later." Then she hung up.

John went over to his table and picked up his com-link. "Shayera? Would you like to come over to my apartment?"

Shayera was inside her room sitting on her bed with her feet being rubbed by Hawkman when she heard her com-link go off. "Shayera here."

"Shayera? Would you like to come over to my apartment?" She froze.

"Who is it?" Carter asked.

"It's John!''

He looked at her. "Well answer him!"

"Uh, sure John." She answered.

"Great! I'll get us some Chinese. See you soon." He got off.

She looked at Carter. "I'm going to his place. Tonight."

Carter only smiled. He left to give her tine to get ready. She dressed in civilian clothes. Black skinny jeans and a white shirt with wings on the back, well they did until she cut them out for her own wings. Right as she slid out her door, she bumped into some one.

"Going on a date?" Shayera heard her ask.

"Mari!" She yelled out in shock. "I, um, am going out." Mari only smiled before saying,

"Have fun. Say hi to Hawkman for me. Everyone knows you've been spending so much time with him."

Then she left. Shayera let out the breath she wasn't aware she was holding. This was horrible; Shayera was going to a man's house, and not just any man. It was her friend's boyfriend. Taking a deep breath, Shayera continued on to the hangar. She went to J'onn and asked him to beam her down. Before the flash of blue, she could've sworn she saw the Martian smile.


	2. The Date

**A:N-To S-Bumblebee...yes the quote was from the Savage Time. How'd you know? **

**Anyhoo..Here's chapter 2!**

_In spite of you and me and the whole silly world going to pieces around us, I love you." _

As the blue left her, the familiar apartment met her sight. 'Here goes.' Shayera thought as she walked into the apartment. Before she knocked on John's door, she took a deep breath. This time she'd tell him that what happened last night couldn't happen again. No matter how much she wanted it to. They couldn't do that to Mari. It wasn't right. Taking another deep breath, she knocked on the door.

John was just spraying on some Cologne when he heard a knock. 'She's here!' He thought to himself with a smile. He dressed a little snazzy, but he wanted to look good for Shayera. Black slacks and a black button up shirt, the first two buttons undone. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

They exchanged the normal pleasantries. It was as if they were teens on their first date. Shayera felt a wave of comfort wash over her as she took in his apartment. Everything was the same, even the movie in front of the tv.

"Old Yeller?" She asked with a smile.

He laughed. "Yeah. I thought we could watch a movie."

"And naturally you picked Old Yeller, again. Great choice." She laughed. Dinner was simple. Chinese take-out! She had the shrimp lo mein and he had some Kung pao chicken. They ate on the sofa while they watched the movie. When the food was done the empty containers were tossed on the table. The two had started out on different sides of the couch but as the movie went on and on, the two found their way closer and closer. Soon, John had his arm around Shayera and she was tucked close to his chest, her feet tucked in beside her. When the movie was over, it was only 8.

"How about another movie?" John asked.

"Ok. You can pick."

John thought of what to choose while stroking his beard. 'If I pick a short movie, she'll be gone earlier. But, if I choose a long one, I'll be with her longer." So he chose the longest movie he had. Before he showed Shayera what he chose, he heard her laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked smiling.

"I just realized that you stroke your beard when you think." Shayera stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I also realized that I still hate it."

John let out a small chuckle. "You say that now, but you weren't complaining last night."

Shayera frowned at the memory and let go of John. She looked down to his hand.

"Gone with the Wind?" She asked, raising a brow at him.

"It's a great movie." John said.

"Sounds sappy." Shayera mumbled, sitting back on the couch.

Unlike John, Shayera didn't sit quietly.

"Damn it Scarlet! He doesn't love you. He loves Melanie!"

John smiled at her outbursts. For the next four hours, all you heard was the movie and Shayera.

"That Rhett sure is handsome."

"How could she marry him?"

"Ugh why can't she let go of Ashley?"

"That Rhett is really handsome."

"I love mammy!" "Melanie is so nice! Scarlet doesn't deserve her!"

"Rhett is handsome."

"I hate that she married him."

"She doesn't deserve Rhett!"

"Oh Rhett don't go to war!" And so she went on during the whole movie. She was so into the movie. When Bonnie died she almost wept. "Oh no! Just like pa! Oh why! She was only a little girl!"

"Poor Rhett!"

"He still is handsome."

"Oh no, not Melanie!"

"Oh Rhett don't leave!"

As Rhett left scarlet behind, Shayera wondered if John had felt as distraught as Scarlet when she left him. Their leavings were different. Shayera had told john she loved him. Rhett, on the other hand, had told Scarlet he no longer cared for her. He still loved her, Shayera could tell. Loving her just hurt. 'Loving john hurts too.' Shayera thought sullenly.

Finally it was over. "Oh John. That was the greatest movie ever!" Her negative thinking forgotten for now He laughed at her.

"If you liked that, you'd probably like Pride and Prejudice too."

She looked at him. "Why Mr. Stewart, are you asking me out on another date? I didn't think we were that familiar."

Playing along he took her hand and lightly kissed it and said "Ms. Hol, I'd very much like to be familiar." She blushed a little. To hide it she looked away. "Why Ms. Hol, is that a blush?"

"No." She lied. They both laughed. Then she sighed.

"John, this can't go on." He sighed and gripped her hand tighter now with both his hands.

"You've said this before."

"What about Mari?" She demanded.

He loosened his grip but didn't let go. "I don't know."

She sighed and pulled her hands from his. "I would tell you to let me know once you figured it out, but I don't want to be strung along much longer." She was at the door. "I love you John. But I've said this before. I won't wait forever, and time is running out." And then she left.


	3. Comfort

**A:n-The quote on the previous chapter was from 'Gone With the Wind' in case anyone was wondering.**

**Anyhoo, on with the story!**

"_I haven't been fair to Mari, and I haven't been fair to you."_

Shayera transported away. She didn't go back to the watch tower. Instead, she had J'onn beam her to Midway city. Carter had told her that if she needed to talk about the date, she could come see him. No matter how late it was. When she got to his apartment, she tapped on his window. After a few moments, Carter came to the window.

"Shayera." He greeted her. "Come on in. How was the date?"

"The date was fine. It was great." She smiled as she remembered. "We ate Chinese and watched movies."

"What movies?" He asked as he sat on his sofa.

"Old Yeller and Gone with the Wind." She sat down beside him. "It was nice." She sighed. "Then I left and came here." Carter gave her a soft smile.

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"It wasn't good. It was great! It was as if we were back to the time where I was still Hawkgirl. I wasn't a traitor. I didn't know anything about past lives or future ones. It was like it used to be. But of course things are more complicated than ever! God damnit!" He simply waited for her to be calm again before saying.

"Times like these are like a break from reality. An escape if you will. Now that you have had this chance, you won't be constantly wishing for it to happen. You can move on and do what you have to." He brushed her hair behind her ear.

"If he doesn't choose you then he's an idiot."

Their closeness didn't bother Shayera. She leaned into his touch. "What if he doesn't?" She stood up and went to his window. "Thank you for being here for me. Really. Thank you."

Carter smiled. "It's no problem. Really."

Shayera flew. She didn't feel like going to her room up in space. So she flew. She went to some mountains she found a little after the invasion. There was a little cave when she stayed for almost a week before Fate found her. As she walked inside the cave, she felt memories wash over her. At the mouth of the cave, she lay on her stomach and faced the view. There were trees and mountains tipped with snow. And further down was a lake. She took a deep breath. She loved it here. She was free here, and alone, with no one but herself. It was quiet. There were no missions. No heartbreak. No John. No Mari. No people who hated her. Just her and the beautiful view. She smiled as she felt the warmth of the sun meet her as it rose. She loved watching the sunrise.

"Shayera?" She heard on her com-link. She sighed.

"Yes J'onn?"

"You've been gone a whole day. Are you alright?"

'Have I really been here that long?' She thought to herself.

"Yes I'm fine I just went off to think. I'll go to the metro tower and I'll have you beam me up."

"Alright. Let me know once you get there." She got up and stretched. Flapping her wings she set towards the now setting sun.

Back in the watchtower, she walked around looking for someone.

"Flash!"

He looked towards her "Yes?"

"Have you seen John? Or Shayera?"

He raised his brows. Why are you looking for Shayera?"

"I want to talk with her."

"About John?"

She sighed. "Yes Flash. Just tell me if you've seen them."

He pouted. "Fine. John was home last night; he came in this morning in a pretty good mood. And Shayera should be here soon."

Mari thought this over. Shayera wasn't here last night. And John was home? Would he...? No, John wouldn't cheat on her. Thanking Flash she set off on her search once more.


	4. Questions

**A:N- Short chapter, I know. Oh well…C'est la vie(:**

_"She loves me. She's like the big sister I never had; only... you know. Short."_

When Shayera made it to the watchtower, J'onn sent her on a mission. It was simple. Cheetah and Copper attempting to rob a bank. A swing here and a swing there and the pair were down and cuffed. She didn't even have a team. She was just about healed up.

"J'onn. That was easy. Why send me?"

He didn't look up from the let's he was typing on. "I wasn't sure if you were healed. By the looks of it I'd say you are doing just fine." He finished with a smile. "By the way, there are people looking for you." She looked at him.

"Who?"

"Wally, Mari, and John."

'Uh oh' she thought. 'Wally first. Then...whoever finds me.' "Where's Wally?"

His eyes shone orange as he searched with his mind. "He's eating." He replied with a smile. She thanked him and flew down then walked to the cafeteria.

Just as J'onn said, there was Wally with a tray, or 2, of food. "Shayera! Mari is looking for you."

Shayera nodded. "So I hear. Any idea why?" She asked taking some chips off his tray.

"Nope. She was looking for John too." She could feel his masked eyes watching her closely. She bit her bottom lip.

"Oh my God. You slept with him didn't you?"

She looked around them alarmed. 'Wally! Be quiet. You don't know who will hear!"

He looked at her in shock, his mouth open. "You did? I was just kidding. Oh my God. When did it happen?"

She was going to have a heart attack of he didn't stop. "Wally I swear on Thanagar itself, I will make you the fastest man alive with a limp if you don't stop shouting!"

He laughed. "I just can't believe it."

She sighed and lowered her voice. "Listen it happened 2 days ago. Last night I went to his place for dinner.

His eyes widened. "Mari must know if she's looking for you and John."

'Shit' Shayera thought.

"You have to tell me everything." Wally insisted scooting closer to her.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Nothing happened last night. I went to John's for dinner watched some movies, went to see Carter. That's it."

He grinned at her. "Saw Carter? That late. Wow Shayera. Never thought you'd be one to sleep with a guy after a date with another guy." She laughed and punched his arm

"You idiot. I didn't sleep with him." Still laughing she got up and said "I'm going to find Mari. I'll talk to you later."

She found Mari in one of the lounge areas. There were a few of them. Each had a big TV, a pool table, a couple tables and chairs, and great views of space. Mari was watching a news covering of a modeling show.

'She probably went to that one.' She thought to herself.

"Soo." Shayera started. "I hear you're looking for me."

Mari looked up towards her. "You heard right."

Shayera walked towards her and sat down on a chair near her. "What do you need?"

Mari sighed. "How was your night?"

"My night was fine." She said cautiously.

"Hmmm." Mari replied. "How was that date?"

"It was…ok."

"Uh huh"

"Mari, just get to the point."

Mari narrowed her eyes slightly. "Tell me the truth. Was John the last person you saw last night?"

Shayera met her gaze. "No. The last person I saw last night was Carter. After I ran into you I saw John. Then I went to Carter's, and then I went to go see some mountains and watch the sun rise. By myself." Shayera stood up. "You can even ask Carter." And then she left.


	5. Oops

"_Problem?"_

John Stewart was in a great mood. Even if the night had ended differently than he planned, the night had gone great. 'Maybe I'll get Pride and Prejudice. And maybe I'll cook this time.' He thought with a smile. He entered the watchtower and went to the cafeteria to grab some coffee.

"Hey GL!" He looked over and saw the red speedster appear in front of him.

"Hey Wally!" He greeted with a huge smile, grabbing some sugar.

"Whoa. Someone's happy. Seems like someone had a date." Flash teased.

John's eyes widened slightly. "Uh nope, I stayed home last night."

Flash smiled. "Oh I know. See any good movies lately?"

John looked at Wally. "Ok what do you know? And how?"

Flash grinned. "A lot. And let's just say a little birdie told me."

John stared. "Whatever, I gotta talk to Shayera." He walked away but was stopped by Flash.

"I wouldn't do that."

"And why not?" John demanded.

"Word is Mari's looking for you."

John sighed. "I guess I'll go find Mari first."

Flash gave a sympathetic smile. "That's what I'd do. See you later man." Flash ran off.

* * *

><p>He found out from other members that Mari was in one the lounge rooms. As he got closer he heard a conversation taking place.<p>

"The last person I saw last night was Carter. After I ran into you i saw John. Then I went to Carter's, and then I went to go see some mountains and watch the sun rise. By myself. You can even ask Carter."

John stood still hardly breathing. 'She saw Hall?' 'After she saw me?' Before he could think more Shayera bumped into him.

'Shit not again.' Shayera thought as she felt herself hit a body and hit the floor. "Damn it. I'm sorry." Then she saw it was John.

"Oh. Hey. Mari is looking for you." She said getting up and brushing herself off.

"Yeah I know. I was looking for her." He replied.

"Ok well I guess I'll leave you to it." She said awkwardly. She felt his eyes on her as she walked away at a brisk pace.

'Oh my God.' She thought. 'Did he hear what I said about being at Carter's? Damn it. With my luck he did' sighing and shaking her head, Shayera slowed down and headed to a training room. She had the urge to hit something.


	6. Solace

"_Just hit him!"_

He watched Shayera until she turned a corner and escaped from his sight. 'Time to face Mari.' He thought. He walked into the room. If something was upsetting Mari, she gave no indication.

"Hey Boo!" She greeted him getting up from her seat. "Where have you been? I was looking for you earlier." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Uh I just got here." He replied confused.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh well. It's fine. Anyway, I was thinking. You, me, dinner, tonight. Maybe Paris."

John continued to look at his girlfriend. "Uhm, tonight?"

'Darn' he thought. 'I was going to see if Shayera wanted to do something.'

Mari sighed and loosened her grip. "What's up with the frown Boo? Last night you canceled. You owe me."

'Maybe I do.' John thought.

He smiled. "Alright Mari. We'll go out tonight. But I can't stay over. Flash is stopping by later." He felt bad about lying but Mari grinned.

"Ok Boo. I'll see you later." She gave him a full kiss on his lips and walked out of the room swaying her hips left and right.

'Damn it John. What have you gotten yourself into?' He sighed and went to look for Shayera.

* * *

><p>"Hyahhh!" Shayera yelled as she swung her mace. The poor robot didn't stand a chance. It hit the bot square in its chest. The metal ripped away, leaving the circuits to face the air. 'I think that's enough.' She thought with a grin. 'If only it was-'<p>

"Shayera!" Her thoughts were interrupted. "I was looking for you." John said as he walked in.

Shayera turned to look at him. "And?" He stopped walking towards her and looked around the room. The only other people were Huntress and Question watching Canary and Green Arrow spar.

"Wanna spar?" He asked with a hopeful look.

With the smile of a predator about to catch its prey she replied. "Alright."

They moved towards one of the sparring mats. "If I hurt you, just let me know." She teased.

"I can handle myself." He grinned. "Just no sucker punches."

She flinched at that and hoped he didn't see. However, he did see it. And to make her forget it, he jumped and flew at her. Recovering quickly, she waited until he was right at her then flew straight up and slammed her mace down aiming for his back. He smiled. The move was familiar to him. Right before the mace hit him; he flipped so that his stomach was up and grabbed the mace. Fortunately for him she hadn't turned it on. As he grabbed the mace, he swung it along with Shayera away from him. Gracefully, she flipped in the air and landed on her feet. As soon as she touched the ground, she charged at him.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to watch a movie at my place tonight." He said as he dodged her. She looked at him in disbelief.

"John, you know why I can't. It's not fair to Mari." John looked at her as he put up a green shield to block her swings.

"It's one movie." He said.

"One movie you should watch with her… '_swing._'

…one night you should spend with her…'_swing.'_

Your girlfriend. Not

'_swing' _

me!" His shield broke at her last swing and he hit the ground. He looked at her angrily.

"You mean another night you can spend with Hall."

She gaped at him. "Carter? He's just a friend!"

By now, they had drawn a crowd, but they didn't care they didn't notice.

"He's a stalker!" He yelled right back.

"No." She lowered her mace as her shoulders drooped. "He's someone who has helped me. Someone who I can talk to without being judged or reminded of what I had and lost. He's given me advice and support." The room was quiet.

"Damn it John. Don't you see? Just forget about me. You'll be happy with Mari. And Mari will be happy with you. She deserves to be happy. And I'll...find happiness in solace." She left the room without looking at anyone and without hearing his response.


	7. Company

"_Well that was sloppy."_

As she left, John and all the occupants watched her leave then moved on to what they were originally doing. Acting as if they hadn't been watching. Rex came and helped John up.

"What-" he asked "-the hell did you do to her?" He asked.

John stood up and brushed himself off. "Nothing." He replied angrily.

Rex sighed. "Come on. Let's get some food." He then led John out of the room. The last person to leave was Mari herself.

* * *

><p>That night Shayera tossed and turned. 'He's probably with Mari.' She kept thinking. She turned on her right side and looked out her window towards earth and sighed. 'Stop it Shayera.' She chided herself. 'He belongs with her. His girlfriend. Maybe I'll ask Carter to come keep me company. I won't be sleeping tonight anyway.' With that thought in her mind, she grabbed her com-link.<p>

"Shayera to Hawkman." She waited a few moments before…

"Hawkman here." She put the call on private so no one else would hear.

"Carter? Could you come up to the watchtower?"

"Of course Shayera." He said. "I'll be there as soon as possible."

Shayera smiled. "Thank you Carter. I'll see you soon." And she ended the call.

* * *

><p>Mari ate a small bite, chewed, swallowed, and then asked John. "Why so tense?" Even though she had a pretty good idea.<p>

John snapped his head up to look at the model before him. "It's nothing." He said. "I was just talking to Rex earlier today."

She raised a perfect brow. "Oh? Anyone else?" She asked.

John drank some of his wine. "No one that matters." He grumbled facing the table.

Mari frowned. She didn't think that he would tell her about his fight with Shayera. 'Why would he?' She pursed her lips and tried again. She leaned towards him showing her cleavage a bit and asked him.

"Is Flash still stopping by later?"

He looked up at her, and then looked towards the Eiffel tower. "He might. I'm not too sure." He looked back at her. 'I'd rather be home just in case." He looked down to his wrist. "I should go. You never know with Wally." He kissed her cheek and stood up. "If you want I'll call you when he does or doesn't come." He put some bills on the table and looked at her.

"It's ok." She said. "Be with Flash. Or be alone. I've got a photo shoot tomorrow morning anyways."

He flashed green and appeared in his uniform. "Alright. I'll talk to you later." He flew off towards the sky with a line of green trailing after him. Mari sighed and sipped her coffee. She wasn't mad, surprisingly. She was hurt. She was hurt that John lied to her. She wasn't sure how she felt about what Shayera had said. Shayera seemed to consider Mari's feeling over her own. 'And John's happiness too." She thought. Sighing once again, she got up to go to the hotel she had checked into. Alone.


	8. Tonight

**A:N- S-Bumblebee is awesome!**

* * *

><p><em><span>"I think we both know how the story is supposed to end."<span>_

In 10 minutes, Carter was knocking in her door. She greeted him with a smile and told him to come in. "Thank you for coming Carter."

He smiled. "It's no problem. Now…"he said sitting down. "What did John do?"

She sat down beside him and frowned at the floor. "He asked me to come over again. I told him that he should spend the night with Mari. Not me. And then he said that it was a night to spend with you." Shayera took a deep breath before continuing.

"I told him that you are a friend. Someone I can lean on. I told him that he should be happy with her. And that I would be happy alone."

He rubbed her shoulders. "Shayera," said softly.

"We even sparred today." She interrupted him. "We sparred as we argued and it wasn't even private! There were people there. Listening!"

He waited for her to stop. "Shayera" he said again. "You deserve happiness too. And don't say being alone is what you want. No one truly wants that. Both of you are miserable." He leaned back. "If it wasn't for Mari, do you think that the two of you would be together?" He asked.

Shayera finally looked up at him and met his deep brown eyes. He had taken his mask off the moment her door closed. She looked down again as she answered. "Yes." She whispered as tears came. "Yes." And she buried her face into his cheat and cried as he held her.

* * *

><p>In his apartment John decided to call Rex. He knew that Shayera wasn't going to come. He paced as he waited. He was so angry. 'What did I do to deserve this?' He asked himself. 'Why is life hard?' John decided to have a few beers while he waited. He was on his 4th beer when Rex finally came.<p>

"Rex!" John greeted him. "Come on in."

Rex came in and took a seat on the couch. "John I can only be here for a while. Saph wants me home soon." John went to his kitchen and grabbed Rex a beer. Then he sat down by his friend.

"It's ok. I just wanted someone to talk to. Rex, I screwed up. Big time." He then told his friend of his mistake that he was happy that happened.

* * *

><p>Shayera had stopped crying soon, then she and Carter moved into her bed. He sat up with his back against the headboard and Shayera's head was in his lap. To calm her down, he ran his hand through her hair.<p>

"Shayera. I want you to hear me out." He said cautiously.

She sat up And looked at him with dry but red eyes. "I want you to talk to John. Get everything straightened out. No fighting. Get it all out in the open. Tell him to choose. You've waited long enough." He cupped her cheek. "Tonight you'll get your answers. If you want, I'll come with you. Or I could wait here. Hell, I might as well go home."

She looked at him. "Maybe I will. You're right. I deserve to know. I've waited long enough." She stood up. "Carter, go home. I can handle this." She grabbed her com-link.

"J'onn, send me to Detroit." With a flash of blue, she was gone.


	9. Listening

_Well, I'm surprised you haven't made your move before now._

"John. You need to choose. You can't have both." Rex stood up to leave. "I gotta get home to Saph." He pointed a finger at John. "Choose. I'm serious." He walked towards the door.

"How can I?" John asked. "If I choose Shayera, I'm destiny's puppet, if I don't, I'll never be truly happy."

With his hand on the door Rex simply replied. "Choose the one you can't live without. The one you need. The one you love the most. Destiny is what you make it." Then he left. Outside the door in the halls, he ran into someone. Someone with wings.

"Rex." Shayera greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her with a smile. "I came to see John. I take it that you're doing the same?"

She looked away and mumbled "Maybe."

He laughed and started to walk away. "Go on in. He has beer."

Shayera watched him go. Once he was out of her sight, she went to John's door. Upon reaching the door, she stopped and took a deep breath, and then she knocked.

* * *

><p>Inside, John was cleaning up when he heard the knock. "Rex?" He questioned. "What did you forget this time?" As he walked to the door he heard the soft reply.<p>

"It's not Rex."

He stopped. "Shayera?" He practically ran to the door and threw it open. And right there in front of him was the Thanagarian beauty that he was in love with.

"Hello John." She greeted him politely as she stepped past him to come into the apartment that she had come to know every inch of. "I think we need to talk." She said walking over to the couch. "About choices." She sat down on the couch and leaned back, crossing her legs. John looked at her before joining.

"Shayera, I think it's time I made my choice." He took her hands in his. She met his gaze evenly. Then, she took her hands back and looked away. "Whatever choice you make, Mari should know before me. Or at the same time."

John sighed. "Isn't this why you came here? Don't you want to know?"

She stood up angry. "Of course I want to know! I'm tired of waiting! But I'm also tired of doing things behind people's backs!" She calmed down a little. "It's not fair to Mari." John sat for a few moments before standing up. He got close to Shayera and looked down into her jade eyes. She looked up and met brown ones.

"Shayera." He grabbed her hand and put it over his heart. "I think we both know who I'm going to choose." He closed the distance between them and gently kissed her. When he was sure she wouldn't pull away, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned back onto the couch with her on top.

"John." She said against his lips. "Stop." He only kissed her more and said no. Finally she pulled away. She grasped his face in her hands. "John. Please. Tell me who you choose."

* * *

><p>Mari was walking through Detroit. She decided to leave Paris and see John. Something was bothering him. Being the good person that she was, she decided to go see him and lift his spirits. If he did have company. Oh well. But by the way he seemed in Paris, she didn't think that he was having company. He seemed so down. 'I'll make him feel better.' She thought. She walked into the building and up to his apartment. As she was about to knock, she heard voices.<p>

"Whatever choice you made, Mari should know before me." Shayera? Mari thought.

"Isn't this why you came here? Don't you want to know?" She heard John.

"Of course I want to know! I'm tired of waiting! But I'm also tired of doing things behind people's backs! It's not fair to Mari."

Mari held her breath and leaned her ear closer to the door.

"Shayera. I think we both know who I'm going to choose." Mari gasped. "John. Stop."

'Are they kissing? That slut!' Mari thought angrily.

"John." She heard Shayera. "Please. Tell me who you choose."

She grabbed her keys to John's apartment and stormed in the room.


	10. Heartbreak

**Did I make you wait long enough? Lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>"…look at us, just look at us."<span>_

With the sound of the door being thrown open, Shayera looked up from John to see Mari walk in the room. Because of her shock, she didn't move.

"What the hell is going on?" Mari demanded slowly. She was barely concealing her rage. Shayera looked back down to john, and then leaped up. "Mari!" She said as she stood up.

"I- " she stopped. 'How can I explain this?' She thought.

John took the awkward silence as a chance to try to explain. "Mari. She came here for answers. Well, one really." He said as he too stood up. Mari looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Apparently, the answer was to straddle your lap!"

Shayera took a step towards Mari. "No!" Mari snapped. "Don't." She turned around to leave. "Just don't. John. If you wanted her you should have told me. I shouldn't have had to see this. " She walked out the door. "Mari!" John called. He followed her, Shayera did too. By the time they made it outside, Mari had already hailed a taxi and was being driven away. As she turned a corner her tears began to fall.

* * *

><p>Shayera turned to John and smacked his arm. "Ow!"<p>

She narrowed her eyes. "Damn it John. If you had just told us earlier, this could've been avoided. Damn it!" She said again before walking away from him.

"Wait!" John called. He grabbed her arm to stop her. "Where are you going?"

She glared at him. "I'm getting away from the man who causes heartbreak."

He looked at her incredulously. His eyes widened. "I cause heartbreak? Who was the one who introduced her fiancée to me while we were together? Who was the one who betrayed her friends?" His grip and face softened. "Who was the one to fly away?" Her face softened too but only for a moment.

She snapped her face back up and narrowed her eyes. "Who was the one who never said they loved me back before I flew away? Who was the one who couldn't let me try and have a life without you?" She looked down as tears filled her eyes. "Who was the one who told me that I would never have my son?"

Around them grew a silence. There were other people around them. Couples in love grabbing a bite to eat or coming from midnight showings. Walking together, huddled close in each other's embrace rushing to get home.

John lowered his hand. Shayera sighed. "We're both heartbreakers. I broke your heart and I helped you break Mari's. I'm worse than you are. Just forget this." She wiped her eyes. "Get Mari. I don't deserve anyone. I'll just break hearts." She turned away and started walking.

"What about your heart?" She heard him call.

Sadly, she looked back into his brown eyes. "It doesn't matter."

* * *

><p>Then she took to the sky. She only got a couple blocks before she had to stop. Her tears had blurred her vision too much. She landed in an alley and leaned against the wall. Just as her back touched the wall, it started to rain. 'Great.' She thought. Since she was so miserable, she just stayed in the rain. Unbeknownst to her someone else was in the alley and started to sneak up behind her.<p>

Shayera stood up and walked over to the opening of the alley. 'Maybe I'll stop by Carter's. Or a bar.' She mused to herself. As she spread her wings to take off, a voice spoke right next to her ear.

"I told you that I'd see you again my little bird."

Chills ran down her spine. She was frozen, but for only a second. Her training kicked in and she turned to attack but the he hit her on her left side. His weapon sent shocks throughout her body. She hit the ground with a scream of pain. "Pathetic." She heard the man say before she blacked out.

Smiling to himself, he wrapped her arms and wings with a metal band. He picked her up and threw her into his van. Brushing her hair aside he leaned down to her ear. "Soon Shayera. Your heart will be mine. As it always was." And he kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>The End! Well, for now at least. The next installment will be called Desire, so keep an eye out for that.<strong>

**Hopefully you all liked this one.**

**Anyhoo, till the next story, Ciao!**


End file.
